1. Field of the Invention
The term recording media as used herein refers to moving picture films or magnetic recording media, for example magnetic films or magnetic tapes.
2. Related Art
Magnetic tapes are are transported wound on flangeless reel hubs, for example according to DIN No. 45 515, DIN No. 66 109 or DE PS No. 24 48853 or on flange spools according to DIN No. 45 517. Studio magnetic tapes, which are sold in various lengths, are preferably spooled onto flangeless reel hubs, which are then inserted into a internal slide. The internal slide, which is generally made of card and whose side parts contain several unfolded flaps or brackets, as described in DE-GM No. 73 36 017, has a supporting hub in the middle, upon whose circumference the reel hub or the spool is pushed. In this manner the recording medium on the reel hub is fixed and protected against damage. For transport and archival purposes, the internal slider is located for its part inside a protective casing, for example in a sliding box, as is known from DE GM No. 85 09 846.
The cylindrically formed supporting hub is generally produced in one piece and is made of synthetic material, for example of polystyrol. At one end it has a side flange, which serves as a stop or a supporting surface when it is inserted from the outside of the internal slide into its central circular hole. At the point at which the supporting hub is inserted in the internal slide, a ring-shaped guiding reel can be provided in the supporting hub immediately next to the side flange. In the construction of the internal slide described, it often occurs that this hooks into the protective casing while it is being inserted, as the side flange of the supporting hub has no counter-supports on the inside of the internal slide and hence stands lofted from the card if this bends through, if only by a fraction, during gripping and inserting.
Hence the object was to find a supporting hub for the internal slide that does not display the disadvantage mentioned.